Algo más
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Pero sigo demasiado confundida con él… ¿Realmente lo quiero como amigo? ¿Para mi sigue siendo mi amigo?


**Al escuchar esta canción esta pequeña idea vino a mi mente y no pude evitar hacerla, la canción en la que me inspire es la de "Algo más" de la quinta estación mientras que los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney nwn.**

_**Algo más**_

¿Acaso aun lo quiero? Es decir, lo aprecio sin embargo ya no es como antes, estando sentada frente a él con mi hermana y su pareja no sé qué hacer, sus ojos siguen teniendo aquella mirada picara con un aire infantil que desde pequeños me brindad alegría y seguridad, sus manos a pesar de todo lo que han pasado aun me sujetan con seguridad para decirme que todo está bien… ¿En verdad lo sigo queriendo?

-¿Elsa me escuchas?- Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y al levantar el rostro lo veo ante mí, me está extendiendo su mano- ¿En qué planeta vives mujer? Llevo horas llamándote- Me comenta burlándose de que andaba distraída.

-Perdón, creo que eh estado algo distraída por tanto trabajo- Me brinda una hermosa sonrisa que paraliza mi corazón.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Mi cabeza asiente mientras una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, cuando estamos en la pista de baile siento como su mano rodea con suavidad mi cintura apegándome más a su cuerpo para seguir la canción que interpreta aquella mujer que irónicamente queda con mis pensamientos.

¿Desde cuándo eh comenzado a pensar esto? Hace algún tiempo estaba en una fiesta con él y unos amigos, recuerdo que había bebido de más, después de eso amanecí en su cama completamente desnuda y el me sujetaba por la cintura, casi de la misma forma en la que estamos ahora… Estaba demasiado avergonzada pero lo único que atino a decirme fue que todo estaba bien, después de aquella noche nada más se dio; a veces desearía recordar que sucedió, como me sentí… De hecho hay ocasiones en las que despierto con la ilusión de tenerlo junto a mi ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento?

Ana me lo había comentado hace mucho tiempo, que me veía muy diferente junto a él; sentía un aura diferente rodeándome cada vez que estábamos juntos pero no sé a qué se refiere ¿Será por esto que estoy sintiendo?

-¿Elsa?- No puedo creer que otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos, al prestar mejor atención agradezco internamente que la melodía continua pero al levantar el rostro sus ojos se clavan en los míos brindándome aquella dulce mirada que desde siempre me ha gustado.

-¿Qué hice?-

-De hecho nada, simplemente estas distraída lo cual es raro en ti… Recuerda que el infantil y que siempre está en la luna soy yo- No puedo evitar sonreí ante las tonterías que me dice, siempre que estoy con él es algo que surge…

-Lo sé, jamás intentaría quitarte tu trabajo- Veo que su ceño se frunce pero después comienza a sonreír, me da una vuelta y de nuevo quedo frente a él.

-Te quiero mi querida Elsa- ¿Quererme? Y yo ¿Lo quiero?

-Qué lindo- Es lo único que atino a responder ya que muchas preguntas surgen en mi mente, ¿Qué es esto que siento cuando está cerca de mí? Es muy cálido al igual que tierno, es muy diferente a aquella ocasión cuando me fui a despedir de él debido a que tenía que viajar al extranjero por sus estudios… Lo extrañaba, aunque me escribía y hablábamos de vez en cuando no era lo mismo que estar junto a él escuchando su voz y sintiendo sus brazos rodeándome pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Al sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuerpo no pude reprimir un pequeño pero agradable escalofrió.

-¿Salir a dónde?-

-No sé, simplemente salir de aquí-

-¿Y mi hermana?-

-Kristoff la sabrá defender- En cuanto acabo la canción tomo mi mano saliendo de aquel pequeño restaurante, sé que me ha dicho que no me preocupe por Ana pero lo mejor será mandarle un mensaje para que no se preocupe.

Caminamos cerca de 20 minutos y aunque le intentaba preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos las palabras no salían de mi garganta, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Es decir, es solo mi mejor amigo desde hace ya muchos años.

-¡Llegamos!- Grito asustándome un poco ante su expresión, aunque quiero reprocharle mis ojos se dirigen a el parque central de nuestra bella ciudad… Debido a la estación en la que estamos todo está congelado, el agua de la fuente principal debido al frio se muestran pequeños rastros de escarcha que le dan un hermoso brillo además de que los faroles iluminan todo dando un aire romántico.

-Jack esto es hermoso- Suelto su mano para acercarme a la enorme fuente que es adornada por la escultura de los dos amantes de hielo, una leyenda que se escucha mucho en nuestra ciudad; mis manos tocan el agua sintiendo su fría temperatura.

**-**Tú estás loca, se te pueden entumir las manos- No puedo evitarlo lanzándole un poco de agua al rostro, realmente lo tomo por sorpresa ya que un poco de ella entra en sus ojos- ¡Oye!-

-¿Ves como no está fría?- No puedo evitar burlarme de su expresión, durante unos instantes no dijo nada y comenzaba a preocuparme al pensar que se había molestado pero cuando intento acercarme toma mi mano para cargarme en sus brazos y acercarme a la fuente- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame maniático!-

-Solamente quiero que me compruebes que el agua no está fría… Uno… Dos… Tres…- Me aferro con fuerza a su cuello ante el miedo de que realmente me aviente al agua pero lo único que sucede es que suelta una potente risa.

-¡Eres un tarado!-

-Te vez linda asustada- Le pego en el hombro para que me baje y en cuanto mis pies toca en suelo una sonrisa ya está plasmada en mi cara, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cada que da un cumplido sobre mi persona.

-¿A qué me has traído Jack?- Levanta los hombros en un gesto despreocupado mientras su sonrisa se forma de lado.

-Solamente me gusta venir porque aquí te conocí ¿No lo recuerdas?- Sonrió mientras cierro los ojos, con gran calma comienzo a caminar hasta una pequeña banca que aunque esta fría es perfecta para que comience a recordar aquella época.

-¿Acaso crees que lo olvidaría? Desde entonces has sido mi mejor amigo- Acomodo mis brazos sobre mis piernas y entre mis palmas mi cabeza- Me gustaba tu amigo Hiccup y me ayudaste a intentar salir con él-

-Para que a fin de cuentas, le gustara alguien más- Se sienta junto a mí, deja caer sus brazos y cabeza en la banca, solo puedo mirarlo y sonreír… ¿Me pregunto si realmente lo quiero?

-Pero algo bueno salió de todo esto- Siento como se endereza para perder sus ojos azules en el cielo- Nos conocimos-

-Lo se…-

Nos levantamos caminando en aquel parque recordando todas las vivencias y desventuras que fueron realizadas en ese lugar, desde hace ya mucho tiempo estamos juntos siendo confidentes, amigos… Pero sigo demasiado confundida con él… ¿Realmente lo quiero como amigo? ¿Para mi sigue siendo mi amigo?

-¿Estas bien Elsa?- Sus ojos se concentran en los míos y no puedo evitar paralizarme, sus ojos siempre me han parecido encantadores pero ahora simplemente no puedo describir aquel calor que de ellos emana.

-Si…- Se acerca poco a poco hasta donde yo estoy, a pesar de que los nervios invaden mi ser no soy capaz de moverme.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Qué sucede?- Siento sus brazos tomándome con delicadeza de la cintura mientras que yo acomodo mis brazos sobre los de él.

-¿Esta bien si te beso?- Mi cara pasa por diversas tonalidades de rojo, lo sé pero solo asiento ya que anhelo aquella caricia que por un tiempo pensé prohibida entre nosotros.

Cuando sus labios están sobre los míos no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en la satisfacción de sentirlo de esa forma, es tan tierno pero apasionado, sus labios se mueven en una sincronía demasiado perfecta con los míos que me hacen sentir única, no me resisto cuando su lengua pide un acceso dentro de mi boca jugueteando con la mía… Sus manos comienzan a subir acariciando mi espalda en suaves caracas, cuando se separa simplemente me ve a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Jack ¿Porqué…?- Mas no me deja terminar mi pregunta porque pone sus dedos sobre mi boca.

-Tenía deseos de besarte de nuevo, anhelo que seas mía como tiempo atrás… Elsa te amo… Te amo demasiado…Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo- Me abraza mientras hunde su cabeza entre la curva de mi cuello con mi cabeza, respira tranquilo mientras hace más posesivo su abrazo- ¿No sientes lo mismo?- Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras una lagrima comienza a surgir de mis ojos resbalando hasta su rostro- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Jack… También te amo…-

-Creí que no me corresponderías, tú sabes… Pensé que era más importante la amistad que hemos formado en todo este tiempo- Atrapo su mano que limpiaba mi mejilla sintiendo la calidez sobre mi rostro mientras una sonrisa se forma en mi cara.

-Y lo es… Contigo olvido lo que es temer, eres la persona que desde hace mucho a ocupado un lugar en mi corazón… Tú y yo somos…-

-Algo más…- Asiento feliz mientras que con un pequeño salto vuelvo a tomar sus labios y el aprovechando que mis pies no tocan el suelo damos unos giros en el aire, ahora entiendo totalmente aquel cambio en mi corazón… Lo amo… Lo amo… Y sé que lo amare el resto de mi vida.

**Me gusto como quedo así que haré la versión desde el punto de vista de Jack pero un poco mas adelante, espero que a ustedes también les guste y bueno los veo en el resto de mis fics. Hasta la próxima amigos mios nwn.**


End file.
